A conventional dynamic random access memory (DRAM) module generally includes on-die termination for impedance matching of signal lines, and signal distortion can be reduced by using the on-die termination. The conventional on-die termination is generally connected to a reference voltage such as a ground voltage, however, this design is not able to optimize the signal quality.